<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Derek says when he thinks Stiles wont understand by Delilah2040</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819572">What Derek says when he thinks Stiles wont understand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040'>Delilah2040</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Crack, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a polyglot, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pack Feels, Spanish, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Stiles Stilinski is a Polyglot, derek thinks he doesn't deserve nice things, polish, warning: bad google translate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:59:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>five times Derek complimented Stiles in Spanish thinking he wouldn't understand and the one time stiles confesses not only that he understood the whole time but much much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale &amp; The Pack, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski &amp; The Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Goodness, Sterekfluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Derek says when he thinks Stiles wont understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles had decided to learn Spanish after the second 'cousin Miguel' incident. After hearing Derek speak it, even though it was young Derek, not the one he was used to, he decided it was a beautiful language.</p><p>Especially when spoken by someone as beautiful as Derek. Stiles only wishes he could hear Derek speak it more.</p><p>Of course, if anyone were to ever ask Stiles why he decided to learn the language, he would say he did it to help him translate supernatural things. "a lot of credible lore is written in Spanish you know,"</p><p>And obviously the only person who would ever ask him would be Lydia and she wouldn't believe him for a second.</p><p>But, Lydia was the only one in the pack who even knew he could speak any language other than English.</p><p>
  <b>1. The newest big bad in town.</b>
</p><p>Spanish wasn't the only language Stiles had taught himself. On the ten year anniversary of his mothers' death, when he was nineteen and away at the FBI academy, he had decided that he wanted to learn the language that was his mothers' mother tongue, to get closer to her.</p><p>He also really wanted to know what the words she would say when he was being really hyper and annoying meant.</p><p>Most of them were swear words. Which explains why she didn't say them in English.</p><p>The first time he got to show it off to the pack was almost three years later.</p><p>Stiles was home during one of the breaks in his final year of college, of course, he still had another two years to go before he could officially get his badge and gun. and with his luck, he isn't at all surprised by the fact that it's these holidays, the ones he decided to come back for, that the silence in Beacon Hills lifts.</p><p>A Południca, Lady Midday, Lady Rye, something of many names, turned up in Beacon Hills. Evil, skeletal women who take control of men and force them to do horrible things, like murderous things. </p><p>Of course, most of the lore on the creatures was in Polish as they originated in Poland.</p><p>They were in Dereks loft, Lydia sitting at the desk with a tomb like book opened up in front of her with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion when Stiles walks in baring snacks.</p><p>"What's up Lyds?" Stiles asks looking on at the woman hunched over while Derek stands tall over her.</p><p>"It's all in Polish, I only know the absolute basics," Lydia grumbles, not lifting her head.</p><p>Stiles walks over to her otherwise, standing at her shoulder mirroring Derek on his other side.</p><p>Then stiles read the first line out our with perfect pronunciation and watched as the two hottest people he knew turned to him with wide eyes.</p><p>"What? it's basically just saying they're woman in white who seduce men into doing their bidding," Stiles says with a mildly proud shrug.</p><p>"Oh dios mio, eso estaba caliente," Derek says in a shaky breath.</p><p>Now, if Stiles had been in the right state of mind, he would have made a comment about Derek trying to steal his limelight by speaking in another language. But stiles wasn't in the right state of mind.</p><p>Who would be after hearing Derek Hale call something in association to you 'hot'. It shocked him so much that for a good couple of minutes, he couldn't talk. Not until Derek had regrouped himself and asked: "Does it say how to stop it?"</p><p>And so Stiles reads the rest of the passage aloud, occasionally looking up to find Derek with eyes marginally wider than usual and slightly parted lips staring intensely at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2. Derek visits him</b>
</p><p>It wasn't the first time it had happened.</p><p>In fact, Derek had probably visited him almost as much as Scott had. Any weekend that Scott, Lydia or his dad weren't up there, he was. It was like they were taking turns.</p><p>Derek was the only one who felt the need to come up with an excuse for why he's there.</p><p>Sometimes it'll be about some new annoyance in Beacon Hills, faeries, rogue wolves, rogue magic users. When it wasn't about something going on in Beacon Hills, he said he was there to "Make sure the most fragile of the pack hadn't managed to kill himself accidentally,"</p><p>Of course, this had made Stiles extremely mad, the comment on him being fragile. But once Derek explained himself, that Stiles was fragile, breakable at least in contrast with the rest of the pack but he wasn't weak, fragile and weak were two very different things.</p><p>"The fact that you are fragile and still willing to help us and put your life on the line for us makes you so brave," Is what Derek had said. And from then on Stiles would wear his 'fragile badge' in honour.</p><p>This time, Derek had come under the guise of 'updating stiles on whats happening in Beacon Hills,'</p><p>Stiles found it funny how much of a gossip Derek had become. He still only spoke of what was happening with distant in his voice, just telling the bare minimum and answering stiles's questions.</p><p>Anyone else would assume that he genuinely hated talking about what was going on. The spark of glee in his eyes while he told Stiles about how he thought Isaac had a massive crush on Scott however, told him otherwise.</p><p>As Derek told stiles about how many times Isaac tried to fix his curls to make them look cuter, how many different scarves he'd go through to try to find the right one to match his outfit, about how he'd started borrowing Erica's mascara and blush because "boys are allowed to look cute too!" Stiles couldn't help but laugh, rolling off his bed landing in front of Derek where he was perched uncomfortably on Stiles favourite bean bag.</p><p>The werewolf refused to sit anywhere else.</p><p>Stiles looked up at Derek from where his head was planted at his feet, still giggling slightly, seeing the soft smile he had on his face.</p><p>"Eres tan lindo," He says fondly.</p><p>Stiles feels his breath catch in his throat as he looks up at Derek. His face soft and relaxed, the sun hitting just right to make his eyes sparkle and his hair look soft.</p><p>Derek doesn't really give stiles a chance to respond as he clears his throat, shuffles and goes on to tell him about how he went to visit Sheriff Stilinski only to find him with a box of donuts.</p><p>Derek promised he made some 'typical cop' jokes before removing the contraband from the premises.</p><p>He lied about the second part but from that day on, made sure to bring healthy dinners to the department whenever the sheriff was on night shift.</p><p>The sheriff didn't mind in the slightest, the werewolf was a much better cook than his son.</p><p>Stiles can't help but fall a little bit more in love with the man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3. Ice-cream</b>
</p><p>It was a really really hot summers day.</p><p>Everyone was back from college for the summer holidays, Stiles had finally finished his last year at college and was finally getting to go into working towards becoming an actual FBI agent after these holidays.</p><p>They had started out at Stiles place, the only one with working air conditioning and enough chairs for everyone to sit without touching as they catch up when surprisingly enough Derek brings up the idea of going out for ice-cream.</p><p>Everyone readily agrees, especially after Derek informs them that he'd be paying.</p><p>Honestly, it's a good thing the mans rich or those werewolves would have eaten him out of house and home.</p><p>Stiles, as if just to be contrary, didn't want an ice-cream, he wanted an icy pole "Or as they call it in the UK an Ice Lollie," Stiles had continued with a horrendous accent that made both Jackson and Ethan cringe.</p><p>Derek should have known that this would be an issue, he's seen the way the boy, now a man, drinks through straws and the way he eats.</p><p>And yet, Derek was completely unprepared for the way Stiles lips wrapped around the cold treat as he sucked on it, plump lips quickly becoming slick with the red melted treat.</p><p>Derek looks him right in the eye and tells him, in a language he believes he doesn't understand: "Oh Dios mío. tus labios son obscenos y me voy al infierno por lo que estoy pensando en este momento," Making Stiles choke on the offending treat. </p><p>The looks the other werewolves were giving Derek would tell them both that they didn't exactly need to understand what was being said to understand what exactly was being said. But of course, neither of them noticed.</p><p>"It's so cool when you speak Spanish," Stiles says, trying to cover up his totally reasonable reaction to the words and earning himself a shy smile and a blush from the older man, who then goes on eating his ice cream as if he hadn't said anything.</p><p>This, of course, leaves Stiles to wonder if his lips really were that obscene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4. Tattoos</b>
</p><p>It was Stiles twenty-fifth birthday and he decided that today was the day he wanted to face his fears. He would be going home two weeks later for his last ever mid-year break and he'd decided he wanted to surprise everyone.</p><p>Erica, Boyd, Isaac, even Jackson eventually, had gotten a tattoo to represent their allegiance to the joint Hale-McCall pack with a triskele in the centre of two circles.</p><p>To his surprise, it didn't hurt anywhere near as much as he thought it would and as long as he didn't look at it, he would be fine.</p><p>He only passed out once he stood up and looked in the mirror. It was awesome.</p><p>When he finally gets back to beacon hills, the tattoo has healed enough that, while it still hurts, he no longer needs to leave it covered.</p><p>He made his way directly to Derek's loft where the pack get together was happening, not even stopping at home to drop his things off.</p><p>As he opens the door, there are several shouts of "Stiles," The werewolves obviously having not heard him over the loud music blasting from the speakers and stiles soon found himself piled into a hug, courtesy of Scott, Erica and Isaac, all who wanted to be the first to say hi to their favourite human.</p><p>Stiles winces as a shoulder presses into the fresh tattoo.</p><p>"Stop, stop," Derek growls at them, the three werewolves instantly letting go as their eyes go wide. The music turns off.</p><p>"Stiles, why do you smell like you're in pain," Derek then growls at him, the instinct to protect his most fragile (and favourite) pack member kicking in.</p><p>Stiles smile widens. "Well, I guess now is as good a' time as any to show you guys," he says eyeing his two alphas before shrugging off his layers and pulling off his t-shirt.</p><p>Derek's jaw drops.</p><p>Scotts eyes light up with happiness.</p><p>The Sheriff rolls his eyes at his son, he'd never liked tattoos.</p><p>Boyd's the first one to act, pulling him into a tight hug, careful not to touch the tattoo, the rest of the betas soon join, surrounding stiles in the warmth of his back.</p><p>Jackson rubs a hand through his hair, as you would to a little brother who'd just showed you the spelling test he'd aced that you just knew he would.</p><p>He turns his eyes to his alphas, only to get almost bowled over by one of them.</p><p>"You have no idea how happy this makes me brother," Scott whispers, pulling away for stiles to see the tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>He thought he had known how much this meant to his best friend but maybe he didn't truly see the extent of just how much the symbol meant to him.</p><p>He looks over his best friends shoulder to Derek. "Derek, what do you think?" He asks the wolf cautious but hopefully.</p><p>"Ahora nunca podré dejar de imaginarme a mí mismo corriendo la lengua sobre tu pecho," Derek says eyes wide and trained on stiles chest, just above his left pectoral where the tattoo was located.</p><p>Stiles swallows heavily, "Is what you just said, does that mean something good?" Stiles asks despite knowing exactly what he'd said, voice bordering on husky.</p><p>No one but the sheriff saw the shocked and slightly disgusted face Melissa made when Derek said what he said, everyone seems to have forgotten that she was of Mexican descent. After hearing that though, she's glad she never taught Scott the language past the basics.</p><p>She did not want to hear people talking like that about someone she thought of as a son.</p><p>The sheriff would nag her later, but for now, the two of them just watch as Derek nods in response to Stiles question and the party goes on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5. Sunny days</b>
</p><p>It was another hot summer day. Stiles was now an official FBI agent and had had the luxury of getting to move back home and flying out when his expertise was required on a case. It was a good deal that meant he got to spend more of his days like this, stretched out in the backyard, the sun slowly turning his milky skin pink.</p><p>He had shed his layers, leaving him in an old t-shirt and soft basketball shorts that he's pretty sure he borrowed from Derek and never gave back.</p><p>When Derek walked out the back off the house to find the man he stopped in his tracks, eyes falling upon the lean limbs stretched out and on display, luminous against the soft green grass.</p><p>He could see the sweat glistening on his pale neck and face.</p><p>"te ves tan caliente, Quiero tocarte ahora," Derek says startling stiles.</p><p>If stiles cheeks weren't already sun and heat flushes, his understanding of Dereks slightly dirty words would be obvious.</p><p>As is, he's sure his arousal that Derek can surely smell is giving him away.</p><p>"Ah, hey man, care to join?" He asks with a stutter, patting the grass next to him.</p><p>Derek takes a deep breath and without a word, plants himself at Stiles's elbow.</p><p>"I have to fly out to Michigan next week, this one's a big case, I don't know how long I'll be there, could be weeks, could be months," Stiles says sadly, answering Derek's unvoiced question of why he was out here.</p><p>Derek reaches out and intertwines his fingers with Stiles's in what he hopes would be a comforting manner, much to Stiles surprise.</p><p>While it was the quiet that Stiles missed whenever he was away, the loneliness emphasised by the silence, this silence with derek was different.</p><p>The option to talk was there, but he didn't feel the need to. The company was enough to fill the silence.</p><p>They stay there without talking for hours until Stiles mentions something about the new girl Parrish was dating. This started them on a nice little gossip sesh which didn't let up until well after the sun had set.</p><p>
  <b>+1 Airports are romantic places</b>
</p><p>It had been two months, and Stiles was finally getting back to Beacon Hills, eager for both the extensive paycheck he would get for his work on the case and to see his pack.</p><p>The case had been a long gruesome one. Young men and women were being killed and sold on a special supernatural black market. The market was for supernatural creatures that needed to feed on humans but didn't want to kill, they had thought that the parts being sold had been ethically obtained.</p><p>You know, as ethically as stealing organs from corpses can be.</p><p>Stiles was, naturally, the only one on the case aware of the supernatural, which gave him a strong leg up against the other agents on the case, making him look far smarter than them as he told the prescribed stories of 'idiots who believed in witchcraft,' which he really enjoyed.</p><p>But it took them a month to track down the man heading the operation, thankfully nothing but a power and money-hungry human. and another month to take down all the smaller operations that stemmed off of that operation.</p><p>Now, he was more than happy to get home.</p><p>Derek was picking him up from the airport and driving him back to his place, where the rest of the pack was due to meet him for a not-so surprise welcome home party.</p><p>Whoever told Scott should have known he would accidentally blab about it within the week.</p><p>Stiles made his way through customs, picking up his suitcase and finally making his way to the main gates to where he knew Derek was waiting for him.</p><p>When his eyes finally land on Derek in amongst the mass of people, he can't help the grin from forming on his face and when Derek's eyes meet his, he watches as the expression is mirrored on Derek's face.</p><p>Stiles finds himself breaking out into a run, weaving between people and calling out apologies to those he accidentally hits with his suitcase.</p><p>He launches himself at the werewolf, trusting, without a doubt, that Derek would catch him.</p><p>And he does. He lets Stiles wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist and in response, wraps his own arms around the man, letting one hand slip under the two layers of jackets that Stiles had on and burying his face into the junction of Stiles's neck and shoulder.</p><p>"Te extrañé mucho. desearía poder decirte lo enamorada que estoy de ti," Derek whispers into his ear.</p><p>Stiles pulls back, without letting go, so he can look Derek in the eye. He could feel his own eyes widen in shock at Derek's actual love confession. With only a moment's hesitation, he whispers back: "Yo tambien estoy enamorado de ti,"</p><p>He watches as Dereks eyes go wide, not unlike his had been a moment ago.</p><p>"You know Spanish," Derek deadpan. Stiles nods in response.</p><p>"Since when?"</p><p>"A couple of years now," Stiles says with a shrug.</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything," Derek asks, tone bordering on whiney.</p><p>"Well, that first time, and honestly every time after, I was too shocked to respond, I mean when someone like you says stuff like that about someone like me, it is pretty shocking. And I wanted you to tell me how you felt when you were ready, I thought my feelings were pretty obvious and that maybe you just weren't ready," Stiles says, fingers wandering into the hair at the nape of Derek's neck.</p><p>"I'm going to kiss you now," Derek says before doing just that.</p><p>It could hardly be called a kiss though considering how much the two of them were smiling into it. But it was okay, they got to do it again properly later and eventually, Derek even got to live out those odd little dreams that included Stiles's tattooed chest and his tongue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Translations</b>
</p><p>"oh dios mio, eso estaba caliente, Oh my god that was hot,"</p><p>"Eres tan lindo, you're so cute,"</p><p>"Oh Dios mío. tus labios son obscenos y me voy al infierno por lo que estoy pensando en este momento, oh my god. your lips are obscene and I'm going to hell for what I'm thinking of right now"</p><p>"Ahora nunca podré dejar de imaginarme a mí mismo corriendo la lengua sobre tu pecho, god now I'm never going to be able to stop imagining myself running my tongue over your chest"</p><p>"te ves tan caliente, Quiero tocarte ahora, you look so hot, I want to touch you right now,"</p><p>"Te extrañé mucho. desearía poder decirte lo enamorada que estoy de ti, i missed you so much. i wish i could tell you how in love with you i am,"</p><p>"Yo tambien estoy enamorado de ti, I'm in love with you too,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>